Lord Lawrence Dagger
Basic Information "Lord Marshall" Lawrence Daggerpaine is the current leader and the founder of the wiki, this page is mainly based on Lord Law's Potco players Lord Lawrence Dagger. In The EITC Please note that this is just the short version of it all. Sometime in 2011, when former lord marshall Samuel Redbeard was in charge of the East India Trading Company Lord Lawrence Dagger Joined, after 6 months in the EITC He was finally promoted to the rank of "High Lord" and was officially 7th in command of the EITC at that point in time, he led many men into many battles, was sent on negotiations, peace talks, diplomatic or secret missions and of course killing pirates. As soon as law was promoted 2nd in command of the EITC Billy Hullbatten was his mentor, teaching him all kinds of new tricks and skills. Law was always doing samuels dirty work back then and one day he was sent on a mission to capture a pirate named Stormwalker (whom he had already been sent to capture many other times and may i not, repeatedly failed) lawrence ordered his men to split up on tortuga, thats when he found her, she lured him into Doc Grog's and then tortured him and eventually carved her initials into his arm and then left. Later another day lawrence encountered stormwalker again (not being sent to kill, capture or anything like that at all) he told his troops to pursue and split up into groups this time, eventually he caught stormwalker and brought her into doc grog's and did the same exact thing she did to him and ended it with him carving his initials into her arm and leaving her there helplessly. Somehow some other EITC soldiers found her released her and she told samuel all about what happened, King John Breasly ordered a dishchargment vote on wikia, which little opposed to, therefore law was "Honorably Discharged" for "Abusing His Powers" and risking troops on a "Personal Mission". Lawrence was then a laughing stock among all the other EITC Lords now, they mocked him as he left, all that he could think of was that he wanted revenge... The Daggerpaine Family NOTE: This story takes place when law was in the EITC. To be added later... The start of The Brigade Thee days later Law met up with stormwalker and they planned about getting rid of the EITC, and destroying them then lawrence had the idea of a rebellion, sadly one of law's old troops Ben Scurvyfoote who often came to visit him after he was discharged was coming to see lawrence and overheard they're plans, stormwalker noticed someone was there, he ran only to have several hit-men chasing him and preassumably killing him, it had to be done otherwise he would have warned the EITC. After that lawrence and stormwalker continued to plan, later that day on Corvetos lawrence created the guild and went around recruiting people, thats when he met a man named Wizard whom he asked if he wanted to join his guild, he replied "Sure.", after that it was smooth sailing and in 3 months the guild was full at 500. (i left out alot of details, because remember, this is my short version.) Status *Notoriety Level: 37 *Cannon: 14 *Sailing: 18 *Sword: 30 (MASTERED) *Shooting: 27 *Doll: 21 *Dagger: 30 (MASTERED) *Grenade: 9 *Staff: 15 *Potions: 15 *Fishing: 13 Best Friends *Emily Stormrage Friends *Bounty Hunter Bill~ Adopted brother *Stormwalker *Matthew *Richard Warskull *Pepper Cannonsteel *Thomas Redhogge *Geoffrey Sternrackham Family *This redirects here, See: The Daggerpaine Family Triva *His favorite animal is and are cats. *His favorite color is blue. *He loves pizza. *His favortie looting spot is the kingshead assassin jail. *In Law's Brigade Newspaper Issue 4 He was chosen for the brigadier of the day. *In Laws brigade news artical 10 he was chosen for the outfit of the day. *He really misses POTCO!! ): screen11.png Oldpic.png screen24.png screen3445.png staff.png|Obtaining my staff the gang.png|Memories :) screenshot_2013-09-05_01-19-43.jpg|Yes, lol i am a jumper. screenshot_2013-09-02_22-05-31.jpg|Me and emily stromrage in our ghost forms screenshot_2013-09-03_19-01-09.jpg|Fireworks! screenshot_2013-09-05_00-07-59.jpg|Jumping to the top of devils anvil ^_^.png bayou.png bejeweled.png black pearl.png|aboard the black pearl dahouze.png|mah house in POTCO. lordi laww.png OMG.png socoolomg.png swamp.png screenshot_2013-09-09_00-23-36.jpg screenshot_2013-09-08_01-29-28.jpg screenshot_2013-09-07_14-02-37.jpg screenshot_2013-09-07_13-54-34.jpg screenshot_2013-09-04_15-32-01.jpg screenshot_2013-09-09_00-30-55.jpg screenshot_2013-09-09_00-32-43.jpg|yeah, you'd better be scared. screenshot_2013-09-12_01-32-29.jpg screenshot_2013-09-12_02-44-58.jpg|Mustache ^_^ screenshot_2013-09-12_02-44-18.jpg|O_o screenshot_2013-09-16_21-00-19.jpg screenshot_2013-09-16_21-02-34.jpg screenshot_2013-09-16_21-02-49.jpg Bayonet battle.jpg|BAYONET BATTLE!!! :D oyah.jpg WARD.jpg|i have no words for this one... screenshot_2013-09-17_22-45-21.jpg screenshot_2013-09-17_22-49-20.jpg screenshot_2013-09-17_22-49-31.jpg roar.jpg|Your gonna hear me Rooar! Dark Mutineer.jpg dark mutineer2.jpg Dark Mutant.jpg|Me wielding the dark mutaneer SURFING.jpg|SURFING!! :D Bloody.jpg|O_O lORDIELORDIELAWWW.jpg|me in some of my bright clothing. wHATWHATHHA.jpg|see if you can guess where this is. best i eva done.jpg|Best i ever did in nailng nails on a board in repair ship minigame. FOUNDA.jpg|Me and Tristram Shandy (A Founder) LAWS BRIGADE WIKI.jpg|Law's Brigade Wiki (notice the guy in the back kinda photo bombed me...) dark curse.jpg|Using Dark Curse. BIGDIPPA.jpg|If you look closely you can see the big dipper hELLO.jpg|Hello! HIYA!.jpg|HIYA! laws castle.jpg|In my seeeekret castle llawreence.jpg whoa.jpg|Oh yeah! so awesome! ^_^ screenshot_2013-09-18_20-13-10.jpg|On da queen's revenge! :D screenshot_2013-09-18_20-22-33.jpg|...... screenshot_2013-09-18_20-31-55.jpg with piratebob.jpg|Me and my friend Piratebob Lootingpants my inventory.jpg|My stuph my stuff.jpg|my odur stoff Wwaimathteend.jpg|Long Live POTCO! 4people!!.jpg|Law, Geoffrey, Emily and Barbossa. screenshot_2013-09-18_17-24-22.jpg|Law and Emily Category:Law's Brigade Member's Category:Males Category:Wizard's Category:The Original Brigadier's Category:Ice Wizard's Category:The Brigade Council Member's Category:The Great War Of The Brigade & The EITC Category:Human's Category:The Daggerpaine Family Category:Outfit's of the Day Category:Brigadier's of the Day Category:When Lawrence was in the EITC Category:Assassin's Category:Archived